Theresa 100
by TLOSpyrogirl
Summary: "The cruel hand of fate has slapped me many times. It leaves a pretty nasty sting behind, you know." One hundred chapters, each one hundred words exactly, about the "Champion" of Cyrodiil as she fights her way through the Oblivion Crisis... and childhood. -Please note that I always post two chapters at a time.
1. Beginnings

My first memory is of Anvil.

I remember the sparkling water and the slow rocking ships that were tied to the docks. Mommy worked there, hauling cargo all day long.

I also remember Ulfy, who took care of little brother and me when Mommy went away on the ships. He would always take us up to the top of the lighthouse and let us peer down at the city far below. I felt like Mara herself, staring down from the heavens at the people on Nirn. Those times in my life were bliss.

But one day Mommy didn't come back...


	2. Middles

"Yah!" I shouted as I blocked an attack from a scamp. I stumbled back and fell down.

The scamp hissed and leaped for me, landing on my stomach. My sword went flying from my hand. It began attacking me with its razor sharp claws, but I took my knife and heaved it into its heart. It squealed horribly before going limp.

"Ugh," I muttered, picking up my fallen sword. I gazed up at the colossal siege tower before me.

"Come on, Terry, remember why you're doing this," I said to myself, annoyed at the whole prospect. "I hate this place."


	3. Ends

Theresa, only five years old, looked on in horror as the lion tore him apart. Little brother was dying.

The mountain lion was torturing him. It was slowly, carefully biting... _eating_ his leg. Eating him alive. The lion started to pull until the leg was removed. Little brother, still alive, screamed in pain and Theresa sobbed. Bite by bite, the child was slowly and meticulously eaten, until only his arm was left. The lion stalked away, its job finished.

And Theresa could not do a thing about it, only cling to the rock she had hidden behind and silently cry.


	4. Inside

After I had led Martin and Jauffre back to Cloud Ruler Temple, I was allowed a little bit of respite. I had just saved a whole city, after all. I used this time to get to know Martin better... he seemed like a pretty interesting person.

We were pretty amicable, spending a lot of time talking together. It turns out he had lost, like me; his mother had died when he was only eight.

"Sickness," he said, looking down as if it were his fault.

"I understand," I said with a sigh. "My brother..." And then I looked away too.


	5. Outside

I walked. I didn't know where I was going. Away from where little brother had been murdered. I didn't care what happened.

I passed through Kvatch, but I really didn't even see the fine city as I walked by. When I reached Skingrad, I had to travel along the outer walls so the guards wouldn't notice me. They didn't.

After many days, I finally the Imperial City. I was starving, so I stopped here. Ducking under a skirt, I ran through the gates and dodged it as it banged shut behind me. I ran before the guards could see me.


	6. Seconds

One second was all it took.

One second for everything to crumble.

One.

Single.

Second.

After Ulfy told me, it was all I could do not to run away right then and there. I wisely waited until nightfall, but I made one mistake.

Little brother, on my back with his hands wrapped around my neck, went with me.

We quietly slipped out the door. Avoiding the guards, we slipped through the city and used a stack of crates to climb onto a building. I made my way to the wall by jumping onto roofs. Nobody saw us as we escaped.


	7. Minutes

"I have waited a long time for you, Champion of _old_ Tamriel."

I watched Mankar Camoran, anticipation building up. Just a short little baddie speech before the real fight... right?

"You were the last gasp of a dying age," he went on. "You breathe the stale air of false hope. How little you understand!"

Anticipation dying.

"You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The walls between our worlds are crumbling."

Bored out of my mind.

"The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift of the..."

I tuned out after that, nearly asleep. I mean, really. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.


	8. Hours

I sat on the docks, small legs swinging over the water. The setting sun set the dark, swirling clouds that gathered in the distance alight. They were almost pretty, orange light exploding from them.

"Theresa. You should come in."

I turned to Ulfy. "Mommy said she'd be back by now."

His face wrinkled with worry. "Theresa... look." He pointed out to sea.

I looked.

"Those clouds mean... Mommy isn't coming back."

With those words, something started to burn inside me. I may have only been five years old, but in my heart I knew what it meant.

And it hurt.


	9. Days

In Anvil, everything was _perfickly_ safe. Nothing was different from the last two towns, but I just felt distinctly that nothing could hurt me here. I blossomed like a flower in the coastal city.

Mother no longer kept me close to her, making me hold her hand. I had free reign of Anvil. I could do whatever I wanted. So I swam in the sea by the docks, played with my new friends, and ran about with my brothers like an antelope chased by a pack of wolves.

It's too bad big brother died before I could learn his name...


	10. Weeks

Brother lay in that bed for weeks.

He's too hot. He's too cold. The bed is too hard. He's parched. He has a headache. His tongue is yellow. He throws up. He has nightmares. He has hallucinations. He's afraid he'll die.

He talks to nothing. He screams at night. He's bloating. He has migraines. He's dehydrated. He can't move. His nose bleeds. He can't sleep. His breath smells horrible. His tongue is white.

He keeps forgetting us. His tongue is black. His eyes are red. He coughs blood. He can't hear. He can't see. He can't talk.

He can't breathe.


	11. Months

I went, like a good little girl, to every godsforsaken city in Cyrodiil to get guards from them—and I'm sorry, but _honestly, _did a gate have to open near every town?—then went all the way to the Imperial City and waited a whole WEEK to talk to Ocato, only to get a messenger who told me that Ocato was too mentally challenged to realize that the _world was ending_ and wouldn't send any guards.

What a lazy pig. He can't even spare a few soldiers from his _precious_ Imperial City to help Bruma. Idiot.

I only did it for Martin...


	12. Years

In the Thieves Guild life was very dicey. But, of course, I couldn't complain. I had a father- and mother-figure that took care of me, more likely than not food to eat, and many things to amuse myself with.

Armand and Methredhel were not the most... what's the word I'm looking for... emotional, kindhearted, pure things on the planet, but they were there for me. And the Thieves Guild itself was essentially one big family. I was just so lucky they took me in and trained me. I was lucky to be alive.

The Thieves Guild was my new family.


	13. Red

Daedra bleed.

They let their blood flow out. It's like they were given too much blood to begin with. It flowed out like a fountain, in rivers and oceans as it puddled around their lifeless body. They were the island.

I bled too.

I never really thought about it. Scrapes and cuts were minor things that did not bleed much. I never really bled, not truly, as the Thieves Guild did not allow killing so I had no chance to bleed. The scamp and other small daedra's blood was green, like flowers.

I wonder what other colours I might find.


	14. Orange

I sunk my teeth into the wild orange I held. Tired from my journey to Bruma, I stopped to rest just before the mountains and picked this orange.

I examined the area I was in; I could see the mountain peaks in the distance. I leaned on a sign with beautiful purple morning glories on them. The grass here was lush, with flowers here and there.

While I sat, I thought about other things that were orange. The setting sun, the sky, hair, and mountain lions. I knew I was going to take great pleasure in killing the mountain lions.


	15. Yellow

I often would lay outside in the grass when I was very young. This was before Anvil, when I was in Cheydinhal. The birds there sang beautiful songs.

Chick-a-dee, Chick-a-dee.

Whip-poor-will, Whip-poor-will.

Fire-Fire-Fire-Crest.

Night-in-gale.

Swal-low-Tail?

I was three when we moved to Anvil.

Mommy rushed in our room in the middle of the night, saying words to big brother. Something about her brothers and how dark it was. Little brother and I were swept up, me in Mother's arms. All I remember after that was being carried away down a road, and seeing yellow flames licking the top of Cheydinhal.


	16. Green

Theresa loved nature. Whether it be grass, trees, or flowers, she loved it with all her heart and soul. When she was not outside, she was waiting until she could go outside to revel in the beauty the world had to offer. Because of this, she didn't like Bruma at first; winterland devoid of green.

Theresa was not quite sure where this instinctive love of nature came from. Perhaps it was like her hate of mountain lions and sickness and murder. Something existing because of her past, but something very blurry as well. Her early memories were all but forgotten.


	17. Blue

Mommy and little brother had blue eyes. They seemed so pure, so bright, so wonderful. My eyes were brown, though. Dark brown. There's usually nothing _wrong_ with brown eyes, but mine were so dark that they were nearly black. My only consolation was that big brother had brown eyes too, but they were still a bit lighter than mine.

My hair was pitch black and thing. Mother and big brother's hair was dark brown, and little brother's hair was light blond.

They were all so... belonging; a family. I didn't belong, anyway. Never there.

I always remembered their bright eyes.


	18. Purple

The sun was setting. Birds sang one last song before settling in for sleep, and the voices intensified as people said their goodbyes for the night. Cheydinhal was nicer than Bravil, but so much less familiar.

"Sissy!" little brother yelled, running up to me.

I turned, cocking my head. His eyes sparkled and I could see the sunset in them, the pink clouds.

"Here." Little brother thrust a bent purple flower into my hand.

I smiled, eyes shining, and smelled the flower. So beautiful, yet so broken. Like our family. A petal dropped off and slowly floated to the ground.


	19. Brown

Crouching down, I sifted some dirt through my fingers. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. Sure, _they_ were. The guards that had gathered around me were ready to face anything that would come out of those godsforsaken gates.

But... it just didn't feel right. Didn't sit in my stomach. Martin was in danger if I left his side for a second and that was what hurt the most. It wasn't the pain I felt for the soldiers, it was for Martin.

I allowed the dirt to fly through the air as the sky began to turn red.


	20. Black

By now, I couldn't remember how I got in jail, as that _infernal_ mer in the cell beside me wouldn't stop screaming. I think I got caught stealing something. I groaned and covered my ears as Valen started screaming again.

"I'LL GET OUT OF HERE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I'LL SLIT ALL YOUR THROATS, BUT BEFORE I DO, I'LL SCREAM IN YOUR EARS, VALEN DRETH! VALEN DRETH! VALEN DRETH!"

Through the pitch black darkness I couldn't see his face. If I had been able to, I would've chunked the pitcher in my cell at him with telekinesis.


	21. White

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why is he so white like that?"

"...Because he isn't with us anymore."

"But, Mommy! He's right there! How can he not be with us anymore?"

"His spirit has left this world, Theresa. Forever."

"Oh... Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Is he gonna be an undead, like... like a zombie? I don't want that to happen!"

"He died peacefully and happily, even in his sickness. His spirit will be free and unconfined, and no necromancers will be able to get to his body to reanimate it. Mark my words on that."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, Mommy, I believe you."


	22. Colorless

Ghosts scare me. I don't know why; they're just creepy. They're see-through yet not see-through. Transparent. They wear tattered robes and they float and their faces are so gaunt. They aren't like other undead ; all the others are physically real, but Ghosts are just... colorless.

I had to kill a lot of ghosts once, all in Miscarcand. The place was full of liches and ghosts, just general all-around undead. The king at the end, guarding the Great Welkynd Stone, was a lich, and he was very powerful.

His little zombie minions kinda freaked me out, to tell the truth.


	23. Friends

I haven't had many friends in my life. I can't recall anybody special.

The Blades in Cloud Ruler Temple, the people in the guilds I was in, and Wind weren't really my friends. They were just alliances, and one was a horse. I've met many people throughout my travels, but they were just nice to me because I was famous. There's no amity there. As for my childhood friends, they were either dead or long gone. Even if I tried to find them, I probably never would.

No... I did have one friend. Martin. You'll always be in my heart.


	24. Enemies

Mountain lions.

I _hate_ mountain lions.

I mean, really. Look at them prancin' around with their golden pelts and their giant teeth. Stupid. All they do is find a way to sneak into cities, or just stay on the roads waitin' for people to come along so they can have brunch!

I'm telling you, I found some in a town!

They're smelly, ragamuffins, murderers, beggars, and thieves. Well, not that there's anything wrong with beggars and thieves, but you know what I mean.

They're stupid, lazy, more agile than they ought to be, flighty, and evil!

And they eat children.


	25. Family

Mommy cared for me

From a force she did flee

Mommy loved us all

And still she had to fall

Mommy had to die

And I never said goodbye

Little brother was mine

And how he did shine

Little brother was cute

But he could not ever play the flute

Little brother was eaten

And my life became beaten

Big brother I did not know

His name I never would show

Big brother loved me too

But there's nothing I could do

Big brother stopped breathing

So I became thieving

Daddy went and died

And that's why Mommy always cried


	26. Ancestors

"The child will put her stamp on this age. I can feel it in these bones of mine."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Theresa. She is named after me! Teresa Goldenheart. I am her grandmother, after all."

"You haven't talked to Alena for the past hundred years, _literally_. Why would she name Theresa after you_,_ ya old coot?"

"Who're you callin' an old coot? You're older than me, and not to mention already dead!"

"You're dead too."

"Hey, I outlived ya by fifty years, Ma."

"You're losin' your marbles..."

"What the heck are marbles?"

"...I haven't the slightest idea."


	27. Descendants

Theresa sat in a rocking chair by the fireplace, sewing her daughter's dress that had been torn the previous week.

"Mommy?" Ari, a girl of four, asked. She was sitting on the carpet near her mother.

"Yes, dear?"

"What was Daddy's name?"

Theresa stopped rocking for just a moment. "Vicente."

Ari was not satisfied. "How did you meet him?"

"Let's just say I followed in my mother's footsteps." This only caused Ari to look confused. "You'll understand someday. It's time for bed," Theresa said, smiling. She picked Ari up and headed upstairs.

"Mommy? Tell me about Ulfy again?"

"Of course."


	28. Strangers

I never _knew_ them.

Slipping inside the house, I immediately focused on the silver vase that sat on end table just before me. I dumped out the dirt inside the vase and shoved it into my leather bag. Seeing nothing else here, I ventured into the kitchen. Nodding in the approval at the amount of silver here, I took as much as I could as well as a bunch of food.

Creeping upstairs, I entered the bedroom and sneaked carefully by a sleeping man. I rummaged through his desk, found some gold, and was gone before anyone could have blinked.


	29. Love

I sat on the rooftop, watching him. They thought I had gone for a walk. I never even left. I walked out the door, spun on my heel, and climbed the temple. Then I waited for him to come outside, like he always did, at exactly six.

What?

I sighed and lied there, content to do nothing but watch him stare at the sky... My black hair and attire blended in with the night.

I sighed again. Martin Septim. The name reminded me of a snake. Martin had all of the charm of a snake, but he lacked the poison.


	30. Hate

I ran out ahead, glancing back at the city to see if the guards pursued us.

"Come on!" I shouted to little brother. He sped up.

I turned, but skidded to a stop and gasped in horror at what I saw. I had shouted his name, though what it was I cannot recall. "Look out!"

He ran faster. But it was too late. He was tackled by the mountain lion who began to tear into him. It didn't see me. I dived behind a rock and wondered what to do. Should I fight? Should I run?

Too late...

Guilt.

Hate.


	31. Birth

_What's her name?_

_Theresa. Your father and I decided on it a few months ago._

_I think that's a pretty name. But Mommy? Why are her eyes blue like that?_

_Your eyes were blue when you were born. The exact shade, in fact. They'll probably turn brown like yours._

_Mommy?_

_Yes, dear?_

_How big will she be?_

_Quite big once she's grown. She won't be this small forever._

_Oh! But why does she have so little hair?_

_All babies are like that. It will begin growing soon. And before long she'll be able to run and play, just like you..._


	32. Death

"How old was she?"

"Five-hundred years old. I'm surprised she lived that long."

"And Ari? How is she?"

"Devastated. Hopefully she'll live a good life, as long as her mother's."

"Well, Theresa's got a special spot in the Tomb of Heroes. Everybody will remember what she did."

"Where is the Tomb of Heroes?"

"Right out in the Imperial City, Green Emperor Way. Beautiful spot."

"I hope she doesn't become a ghost. There's so many these days."

A woman walked inside the room the two men stood in. "My mother once told me only restless souls become ghosts. She died peacefully..."


	33. Sunrise

"Sunrise, peeking over the... dunrise. And it's so pretty, makes me feel... flitty?"

Working my little mind as hard as I possibly could, I tried to make up lyrics for the Sunrise Song. Some of the words I used didn't exist, but...

"It's the sunrise song. C'mon, sing along... and you can watch it comin' up over the trees, and watch the birds be... free. 'Cause it's the sunrise song!"

"What'cha doin'?" Little brother asked, walking up behind me.

"Singing."

"Can I sing?"

"Yeah!"

"It's the sunrise song, sing along..."

"You can see it come up on the... lake?"

"Perfect."


	34. Sunset

"Ashes, falling... Death, so sweet is calling..." I sang, perched on the wall.

"Why do you sing such sad songs?"

"Not all my songs are sad," I replied a little nervously, turning to see Martin.

"Many of them are."

"I don't really have anything happy to sing about."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"What about your childhood?"

A look of pain flashed through my eyes. I smothered it, but Martin saw.

"I-I'm sorry... Did I say something wrong?"

"It not you..." I said sadly, looking down.

Martin gazed at me dolefully for a moment, but said nothing more and walked away.


	35. Day

Sprawled on her back, Theresa lay in the snow. She loved Cloud Ruler Temple, but the area outside it, where it always, always snowed and birds sang, was much more to her preference.

The sun cascaded through the limbs of the trees, shining on Theresa, smiling at her. She smiled back.

It was times like these when all her thoughts were thrown away, and her mind wandered back to a happier time. A time filled with life and laughter. A time of pure innocence. A time where everything was just so... perfect.

Theresa knew in her heart she was home.


	36. Night

"They are inside." His gruff whisper could hardly be heard.

"Are you sure?" The voice was shaky and its owner was an underling. He held a torch which he had nearly dropped numerous times that night.

"I'm sure! She will pay..."

"W-what's she paying for?"

"Blundering fool! She betrayed us. She kills our family... we'll kill hers." The assassin's sadistic smile cut through the darkness like his blade.

"O-oh."

"Just get the fire started," the higher-ranking man said indifferently.

The scrawny underling held the torch up to the house and threw it through a window. The house began to burn.


	37. Sixth Sense

"I want a kiss!" I jumped up, but I couldn't reach. I'd heard grown-ups say giving a kiss to the Lucky Old Lady would grant you a wish.

"What are you doing, Theresa?" Mommy asked, walking up behind me.

"I want a wish, but I can't reach her." I sniffed.

Mommy, with the strangest expression, picked me up and held me to the Lucky Lady's face. I kissed her marble cheek, closed my eyes, and made a wish.

"Better?" Mommy asked, lowering me.

I examined her, but the odd look was gone, so I forgot it. I nodded and beamed.


	38. Sight

Could I see?

Well, literally, yes. I could see quite well. Metaphorically, though... I was blind.

My life is always shrouded in darkness, in fear, in pain that clouds my vision and holds me back. Did I ever see again? Yes... when I was young, I was too naïve to understand, but when I grew up, and I learned... I finally did gain the ability to see what was around me. And it was all because of one person.

I moved on. But I never forgot him.

I learned.

I saw.

I heard.

I felt.

I loved.

Thank you, Martin.


	39. Smell

Have you ever wondered how Bravil smells?

That city has a very distinct aroma, composed of airborne toxins that are the most likely reason there's so many mutant slaughterfish.

Well, for starters, it smells like puke and bugs. Usually neither of those smell like anything, but in Bravil, _anything _can smell bad. Wet mountain lions were next. Dead ones too... dead carcasses in general, pretty much. Fishy water was the cherry on top.

My memories of Bravil are gone (as I was only there until I was two), but I can still remember that smell. The stench of my childhood.


	40. Taste

"What... what in the world is that?"

"It's called steak. You really don't know what that is?"

"St-eak? I've never heard of that before."

"It comes from cows!"

"And you eat that? But it's... weird."

"Of course you do. Why haven't you had it before?"

"My _family_ was poor. We couldn't afford such things so we lived off of bread, fruit, and vegetables. I used to think that's all there was in the world."

"Why didn't you just get your father to—oh. Right. Sorry..."

"It's fine, Martin."

"Well, um... have some steak."

"What's it taste like?"

"Try it and see."


	41. Touch

I found it. The ship. _The_ ship. In the cave, filled with skeletons.

The captain... oh, the captain... The name, Goldenheart, aroused my suspicion. But I never thought...

Wispy brown hair stuck out of her skull. Her eyes were rotted, one gone, the other still hanging from the retinal cord. She stared at me with... almost recognition... a split second before attacking me. I downed her quite easily.

When the skeleton was dead, I knelt down to examine her. On her neck, I saw a necklace, the chain pure silver. On the small pendant was a pure, beautiful sapphire.

"Mom."


	42. Sound

"Somewhere far away the skies are blue... Somewhere far away my dreams come true..." As soon as I could sing, I did. I had sneaked out of the city, away from Mother, and now sat in a tree.

"You shouldn't be singing about that, girl," a raspy voice said.

I swung around the branch and faced the other side, to see an Argonian. "Why not?"

"Because fairytales don't exist," he hissed.

"They do, too!" I exclaimed.

"You'll learn someday..." And as quick as he had come, he was gone.

Whimpering fearfully, I jumped from the tree and ran for Bravil.


	43. Moon

Theresa slept in the outside that fateful night, leaning against the tree her horse was tied to. With a slight start, Theresa shifted. Why had she woken up? The snap of a twig was heard beside her and she knew she needed to get up.

Theresa found that she could not move. It was as if a spell had been cast on her, and that was precisely what had happened. She tiredly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a silhouetted figure, clad in a robe, blocking out part of the moon.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer..."


	44. Sun

"This is what happens when we allow ourselves to go slack! What do we find flourishing just beneath the city? The Dark Brotherhood!"

Vicente opened his eyes. He blinked and tried to move, but found that he was inside some sort of wooden box.

"And vampires, no less! Do you know what we do to murderers, Oblivionspawn?" A moment later, the casket's lid was torn off, exposing Vicente to the sun. Vicente screamed, and a few seconds later he burst into flames.

Theresa touched her stomach that bulged slightly. Tears streamed down her face as she turned and walked away.


	45. Water

I sucked in my breath and dived underwater. Mommy warned me about the slaughterfish that plagued Anvil's waters, but I didn't care. All I cared about was being in that calm blue abyss.

The world was quieter down there. I didn't have to worry about anything. The fire that forced us to go away, big brother's death... nothing, ever ever ever. When my small lungs finally gave out and I was forced to resurface, for just a moment, I felt peaceful.

And even though I always received a scolding when I came home dripping wet and freezing, that was enough.


	46. Fire

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Hush. Everything's going to be alright..."

"Mother! The fire!" big brother cried.

"Gods, not now..." Mother picked me and little brother up, walked quickly to the clothing cupboard, and placed us inside. "Now, Theresa, don't you or your brother come out until I come to get you." Mother smiled falsely before closing the doors.

I held little brother close, trying to ignore Mother's cries. A few minutes later, fire burst into the cupboard. I screamed...

Breathing heavily, I sat up and looked around. I sighed with relief upon realizing it was only a nightmare. Just a dream.


	47. Earth

"Your mind follows the simple path, the choice of an animal. But you have courage, at least. You will fail, mortal, and then where will you be? Dead. And nothing."

The dremora had been insulting Theresa throughout this whole conversation, and this irritated her.

Theresa glared at Kathutet and unsheathed her sword. "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

The two clashed in battle. Kathutet was strong, but Theresa was fast. Blow after blow she landed, taking minimal damage herself. Finally, Kathutet fell to the earth that had not saved him. Theresa placed his sword beside the body and sighed.


	48. Air

I felt like I was flying.

Even when I hit the wall and jolted into reality, I grabbed back onto that exhilarating feeling I had a moment before and sank into it.

I didn't care what had happened to me. I didn't care that they had caught me stealing, or even if I spent the rest of my life in that hole. All I cared about was that feeling, that _feeling_. I wasn't sure what it was, where it came from, or if it was just a dream, but I wanted to hold onto it forever.

It felt like home.


	49. Electricity

The instructor came up behind me and moved my arms into position. "Like that. Now, lightning is an element difficult to master. When you feel it inside you, release it immediately. Do not hesitate."

I sucked in my breath and began to charge the spell.

"Good... good... Now let it go!"

I did as the instructor said, but something went wrong. The spell exploded in my face and I was sent flying back.

"Again," the instructor said.

I stood up. I had begged Armand and Methredhel to let me go to the Mages Guild and I would _not_ give up.


	50. Ice

"We have to go over," I said to Martin and Jauffre.

"We'll fall in," Martin protested.

"There's no other way. The highroad will be swarming with wolves come nightfall." I turned Wind, my horse, and plodded forward.

We were only about halfway over when the ice began to crack.

"GET OFF THE ICE!" I screamed, spurring Wind roughly. We flew forward.

Once, she fell backwards into the water, but she managed to gain a foothold and pull herself out. When my party got to the other side, the whole lake's ice collapsed. I breathed a sigh of relief. So lucky...


	51. Spirit

I reached out, my breath catching in my throat. Oh, it was so beautiful. No... 'beautiful' didn't even come close to describing the Great Welkynd Stone.

I wrapped my hand around it and picked it up. It was as light as a cloud, perhaps even less so. Despite that I didn't want to put it away, I slid the long stone into my bag and backed away from the pedestal.

Rumble! Crash! Out floated a lich and his minions! Why was I so surprised? Of _course_ there was going to be a trap... I unsheathed my sword and readied myself.


	52. Spring

I tugged little brother's arm as we raced hand-in-hand through the flower field. I always loved Anvil in the spring. The wildflowers grew like crazy.

I laughed gleefully and dropped to the ground, pushed myself off, and rolled down the hill. Faster, faster, faster! I didn't stop rolling until I landed in a small pool and the water stopped me.

I picked myself up, but I didn't get very far before little brother rolled right into me. We both laughed. My dress had grass stains on it and I was sopping wet, but that fact only made me laugh harder.


	53. Summer

Everywhere was hot in summer. The air was hot, the sand was hot, and even the water was so _unbearably_ hot.

I picked at my hot dress as I floated in the hot water and the sun beat down on me and made me even more hot than usual.

"It's _hot!"_ I complained to Astia, the girl on the docks who was always painting.

"Hey, I'm out here painting, and _I'm_ not complaining!" Astia laughed back.

Later, once Astia had left, I snuck a peek at her painting and found a picture of a little girl floating in the water.


	54. Fall

Why does everything die in fall?

And how can people say it's pretty? It's _not_ pretty when all of the plants die, and the animals go away. It's _not_ pretty when the wind is colder than death and the crunch of leaves beneath your feet sound like the screams of a dying person.

And it is _not_ pretty when your brother is pinned down by a lion and he screams like the leaves do and he dies like the plants do and he goes away just like the animals do and it leaves you so cold, just like the wind.


	55. Winter

"A-A-Armand, d-don't thieves take a b-b-break in the wint-t-ter?" I chattered. Although it didn't snow in the Imperial City, it sure got cold.

"No. We have to eat in the winter, don't we?" Armand replied.

"C-can't you train me in the s-s-s-summer?"

"No, because in the summer you will be hot and you will ask why I can't train you in the winter."

I sighed, but realizing he was right, brandished a pick and began to pick at our shack's novice lock. Finally, after breaking three picks, a click denoted that I had done it correctly.

"Good work. Now, again."


	56. Rain

It always rained in Bravil. It was so darn wet there. I sighed as I leaned against the cold window and smudged it with my breath.

"Don't smudge the window, Theresa," Mother said as she came into the room and began sweeping.

I sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back on the window. Mother wisely ignored me. Pouting, I began to sing.

"Why is it raining when I want to be playing?"

"The rain is a gift from the gods, my dear child," Mother sang back.

"Why is it pouring, and why won't big brother stop snoring?"

"I am not!"

I giggled.


	57. Light

"Why wouldn't they just let me go with them?" I hissed to myself, muttering other words that are best left unwritten.

The light from the torch didn't make it any better, either. In fact, it only made it worse. Its feeble glow hardly lit up a one-inch area around me.

That's when I heard groaning.

"Oh no," I squeaked, unsheathing my sword. The fleeing rats were first to come around the corner, and then... the zombie.

I threw my torch at the zombie, ran up to it, and stabbed it with my rusty iron dagger. Gods, I _hate_ those things.


	58. Dark

"Lights out," I whispered to Vicente. With a puff of air, the torch's bright flame darkened. "Let's get in here and get out without attracting any attention to ourselves."

We snuck forward, our footsteps silent except for the sound of sloshing water. Thankfully, we weren't inside the main vicinity yet.

A thrill went up my back. I loved doing the duo contracts with Vicente. As we plunged our sword into the unworthy's hearts, I knew we were two halves of a whole. I only felt guilt every once in a while. I was following in my mother's footsteps, after all.


	59. Who

"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely.

Who are you. A question that had so much meaning behind so simple words. I had asked others this many times, but now I was asking myself.

Who am I? You can only be one thing. Orphan? Lonely? Some call me Hero, others call me Thief. Criminal Scum, perhaps. I like Champion... that has a nice ring to it... but I'm not sure if I deserve a title like that, despite all I've done.

But perhaps the answer is the simplest one of all, the one that leads you along your whole life.

Theresa.


	60. What

_Cloud Ruler Temple is beautiful,_ Theresa thought to herself. She patted the neck of her horse, a white mare named Wind, and directed her up the steep hill.

Theresa sighed with relief as the great doors to Cloud Ruler Temple opened, exposing a handful of Blades to welcome them. In the background was the building itself, and at the moment she couldn't wait to get inside and just rest.

One long speech later, Theresa collapsed on the bed in a room reserved for her. Whatever was out there, whatever adventure that was waiting for her, it could wait a night.


	61. Where

My first adventure into an Oblivion gate was not fun.

I was cocky. When the guard trapped inside offered his help, I sent him on his way. Big mistake.

"AAAH!" I screeched. The towers were flinging fire at me, while I ran like a Fire Atronach pursued by a tsunami. I dodged an arrow that would have went right in my knee had it collided.

And to add insult to injury—or more like to add injury to injury—I tripped over a harrada root and was whipped soundly by it.

"I hate you, Uriel Septim," I grumbled, sighing and getting up.


	62. When

"Oh, Theresa, Theresa, _Theresa_, you won't believe!" Lucie, my best friend, bounced around.

Lucie was seven (I was four) and was always... excitable. I regret that I haven't seen her since I fled.

"What is it?" I asked, turning around and around.

"The festival, the festival, the Festival of Abecea!"

"When?"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight?"

_"Tonight!_ Oh, it's on the docks with the moon o'er the sparkling ocean, and the Mages Guild make these light explosions in the sky, and..." Lucie continued on, but I wasn't listening. My mind had wandered onto visions of thick crowds, bright light, and the dancing waves.


	63. Why

Anvil was ready. Lamps were lit and streets were decorated. The full moon rose and took its place in the sky.

Lucie and I ran to the docks to get a better view. We crawled through the crowd to the front, just in time to see the mages lining up on the dock.

They cast orbs of light into the sky. Once they had reached a high enough altitude, the spell exploded in a flash of light and color, then faded after a few moments.

"Why do they do that?" I whispered.

"It's magic," Lucie whispered back.

And it _was._


	64. How

"Why? _How?"_

"I didn't know you then, Theresa."

"You killed my father. You're the reason my mother is dead!"

"Your mother was one of us, long ago. Now you are."

"Are you going to kill my husband and attempt to kill me as well?"

"You aren't married."

_"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_ If you had never tried to kill my mother, she would never have had to move to Anvil; she would never have been caught in the hurricane. You killed her. Indirectly, but you killed her!"

Vicente sat quietly through the rest of my tirade. He just wouldn't get angry.


	65. If

If.

If Vicente had never come.

If Mother hadn't left.

If I had stayed in Anvil.

If I hadn't taken little brother with me.

If I hadn't gone to the Imperial City.

If I hadn't been caught stealing.

If I hadn't been Uriel's "chosen one".

If I hadn't delivered the amulet.

If I had been killed by Daedra.

If I had been anybody else but who I am now.

If I hadn't had to go through all of this, only to find that I was right back where I started.

If. It's an awfully big word for just two letters.


	66. And

"Did you know that—"

"The innkeeper is dead?"

"The Wood Elf, Cingorn."

"Yeah! The one with the daughter who has the weird name."

"Well, I hear—"

"He's been murdered! In cold—"

"Blood, _everywhere._ They're still—"

"Looking for the killer, but nobody can find him."

"He was an honest man. Never did wrong to my—"

"Family is still tending to his wife. She's devastated. Poor—"

"Girl, so young. Growing up without a father must be—"

"Awful, just awful. Bravil is a peaceful town. But now this murderer's gone and ruined that."

"Who could have done such a thing?"

…

"Nobody knows."


	67. Or

"Little girl, come here."

I ignored the man who had spoken and continued walking.

"Girl," the voice insisted.

"Go away," I quickened my pace. I was being followed.

"Girl, you better come here or—"

"Or _what?"_ I began to run.

Before I could think, I was snatched up. I struggled, but I couldn't escape. There was nobody nearby to save me.

But a guard came rushing around the corner. He immediately slashed at the stranger, who dropped me. I scrambled away.

"Thief! Thief!" the man cried as he was dragged away. "I'll kill you!"

But I never saw him again.


	68. Choices

"You don't have to kill her, you know."

"Of course I do." I stared down at the frightened woman before me. She was backed against the wall, frozen with terror.

"You have a choice."

"A choice?" I would have spun around if I hadn't needed to keep the victim from running, escaping. "Since when have I had a choice? All my life, it's 'Go here, do this, kill that', and bad things would happen if I didn't. A choice?" I repeated, snorting. I drove my sword into the woman's heart, who died without a sound. "I never had a choice."


	69. Home

As I lay in my bed in the Sanctuary which is not my sanctuary, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter.

I remember my brother. Or were there two? The scattered pieces of my memory reveal nothing but... Anvil. I was so innocent then. Remembering that innocence is what spurred me to make my decision.

My _choice._

I will not let my child be born into a world she shouldn't have. Tomorrow, I'll take Vicente and I'll run away.

As I closed my eyes, the door to the abandoned shack was thrown open.


	70. Blood

In my dreams, Mother is bleeding.

"You didn't save me," she'd rasp, and a hacking cough would send trickles of crimson running down her chin.

"You ran away," I whimpered in a small voice. I was always five in this dream.

"Of course I did. The Brotherhood will always find you. They found me, even though I hid." Blood flowed from her eyes as if she were crying.

"You should have come back!" I cried.

"If I had, you would've been next." And then Mother melted into a fountain of red that spread across the floor and she was gone.


	71. Dreams

So tired... Though I fought it, there was no use in trying. Clutching the baby to my chest, I began to drift off.

"Theresa?"

Ocheeva was standing there in the darkness. She gazed at me through narrowed eyes and I stared blankly back.

"_Run."_

I did. All around me was burning and screaming and crying and my mind yelling, _Where is Vicente?_ Antoinetta, in the corner, was singing softly, "They're he-ere, they're he-ere."

They _were_ here... Monsters in shining armour with shining swords and shining, gleeful eyes that never saw me and would never, ever know what they had done.


	72. Reality

Anvil... My home. Why did I leave?

It didn't matter because I was back and I would not run away from this. It wasn't about me anymore and it never would be again.

Ulfy—Ulfgar—was still alive, yet... so much older. He didn't recognize me; he just squinted, sighed, and asked if I needed something. "Yes, Ulfy," I had wanted so desperately to say. "I need your forgiveness. Please." But I didn't; I shook my head and walked away.

It was then, I think, that I realized that the child called Theresa was dead. I could not pretend she wasn't anymore.


End file.
